Bette Davis eyes
by Lovestra
Summary: Short oneshot, fluff, inspired by the song Bette Davis eyes from Kim Carnes.


**Hi guys! It´s been awhile since I last posted, and I´m so excited to finally be back! My shipper feelings have changed slightly over the time, and I must say that Koushiro did steal my heart 100%. But I still love Taichi, other 1000 characters as well :D I was in need of a fluff fic, so I wrote this really simple one, inspired by one of my favorite songs **_**Bette Davis Eyes **_**by Kim Carnes, and a joke from the Tv Show **_**The Middle. **_**Unfortunately, i´m sure there are many grammar mistakes in my story, big or small. The characters and song lyrics DOES NOT belong to me. **

**Pairing: KoushiroxMimi**

**Fandom: Digimon**

**Age of characters: Teenagers**

**Theme: **_**Bette Davis eyes by Kim Carnes**_

_Her hair is Harlow gold__  
__Her lips are sweet surprise__  
__Her hands are never cold__  
__She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Everytime he saw her walking down the hall, he couldn´t ignore the small voice inside his head telling him how flawless she looked today. Not today, _always. _Whenever Koushiro saw Mimi, he thought about that one song called _Bette Davis eyes_. She was the living version of the song, and could hear every word and beat of it whenever he saw her gracefully walk, almost floating above the ground.

„Koushiro?" asked the sweet voice that snapped him back into reality. He must have been so lost in his thoughts because he didn´t realize how close she was now standing right in front of him. The heat in his cheeks started to embrace his whole face, making his freckles even more significant than even.

Koushiro´s face was now the colour of tomato, and Mimi´s tender and loving nature couldn´t help but worry about him. She took one step closer to him, her nose almost bumping into his, and put her index finger under his chin, raising his head a little bit. The perfume on her forearm, a sweet flowery scent, made him feel a dizzy and under her control.

„You really don´t look alright, do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly and moved her fingers from under his chain all the way around his lips, cheeks, and finally rested on his forehead. Her fingers felt like veltet on his skin, and suddenly he realized her hands are _warm._ It felt like the summer heat in which they played as children, shared secrets, stories, _adventures, _embraced by their friendship. Did he ever thought about Mimi as a beautiful girl when he was just a small, nerdy boy? Several times, but he was always to let the consuming thoughts fly away, because deep inside Koushiro knew he would never even be an option next to guys like _Taichi. _

_And she'll tease you, she'll unease you__  
__All the better just to please you__  
__She's precocious, and she knows just what it__  
__Takes to make a pro blush__  
__She got Greta Garbo's standoff sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes_

„You look exhausted Koushiro-kun, let me take you home" she whispered to him, while she put her arms on his shoulders, leaning closer to him. Her porcelain face was covered by curtain of hair, but he saw it. _She was blushing. _The rosy colour on her cheeks was undeniably blush, and her small hands squeezing his shoulders were radiating with scorching heat. As corny as it sounded to the nerdy boy, _She had Bette Davis eyes, _the kind of eyes that could see right throught him, leave indelible mark on his heart, turn his whole world around, _break him into pieces, make him fall to ground. _

„KOUSHIRO!" he heard Mimi scream at him. Koushiro suddenly realized his one foot was the only thing keeping him balanced, the sight and thoughts of the beautiful really did knock him of his feet. He tried to quickly put his other stumbling feet on the ground, but what what Koushiro didn´t saw coming was Mimi falling on top of him, knocking him down and landing on the ground with loud _THUD._

Mimi was laying on top of him, pinned to his chest by his arms.

„Thanks god you didn´t hit your head" said Koushiro panting from the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

„What the hell you though about Koushiro?!" Mimi said angrily, the anger coming mainly from her concer about him. Koushiro lifted his head a little to be able to look her into eyes. Suddenly, it was undeniable, he was hundred percent sure _it was there, it was right in her eyes. _That single, bright, light spot in her eyes, that gave him hope he never even knew he had.

_She'll tease you__  
__She'll unease you__  
__Just to please you__  
__She's got Bette Davis eyes__  
__She'll expose you__  
__When she snows you__  
__She knows you, she's got Bette Davis Eyes_

„Mimi" he whispered, making her blush and stuck on his eyes „you really do have _Bette Davis eyes"_

The eyes of the beautiful girl got wider, her lips opening slightly.

Mimi gasped, „Koushiro-Kun, I-„

„And I also think you have a bit of broccoli on your teeth"

„Koushiro, let me get it straight" said Taichi, basically choking from laughter „You ran into a flying pigeon that gave you a black eye?"

„No, the pigeon ran into me, damn it!"


End file.
